Crimson retribution
by ShiaKun
Summary: WARNING!!! SPOILERS AND A LOT OF GORE AHEAD!!! As for a summary ^___^; This is about a certain reploid that seems to reveal his true form and many problems arise because of it. Read this excellent fic to find out more!


A tall reploid, taller than most, was walking down the street. Head bowed in deep thought, his coat swinging heavily back and forth as it came in contact with his legs, he looked up, a frown on his face, and said "So busy along this street." The street was not, however, his main concern. His thoughts were somewhere else, they were in a place so foreign that not even he knew their exact location.

Whatever Colonel's thoughts may have been, they were interrupted by a sudden sharp pain on his right arm. Caught off guard, something that is very rare for Colonel, he drew his saber, ready to defend himself if need be. He turned to his flank and saw nothing. Staring as if expecting something to pop out in front of him, he saw a red blur move quickly across his line of sight. He turned back around to his original direction, thinking that, if the red blur was what hit him, it was moving around behind him. Completing his turn, he saw what had struck him. Zero stood before him.

Colonel gripped his saber a little tighter. He looked directly into Zero's eyes, and was surprised at what he saw. Zero's eyes, did not seem to be his own, they were those of a crazed madman, and along with those evil eyes, came a vile, sneering mouth.

Understanding the situation a little more, Colonel could see now that this battle was not going to end nicely. This was to be a fight to the death. A sort of evil sneer found it's way onto Colonel's own face as this revelation reached him. "I've been waiting a long time for this." said Colonel as he began to move at a slow, concentrated pace around his adversary.

Zero smirked, tracking Colonel's every move. He began to laugh an evil, hysterical laugh. "You think you can beat me? Fool, I'll destroy you!" Said the crazed madman in between laughs. Colonel's sneer grew only larger at this. His free hand moved over onto his saber to brace it for the attack he was about to send out. Breaking out into a full run towards his enemy, Colonel planned to strike straight up Zero's center. His attack wasn't successful however. As soon as he reached the hunter, Zero's saber shot up into a defensive position. Knocked off his balance by this, Colonel stumbled back a few steps, but was soon back in the battle. Colonel reentered with a thrust to Zero's center. Zero dodged out of the way, but was nicked on his right side. He stumbled, but wasn't discouraged, because now it was his turn toattack and he did so by slicing across Colonel's front. Too quick a slash to dodge, Colonel took the full brunt of the hit across his stomach. Dropping to his knees, he realized that he needed to get a hit off or he would soon die. Colonel moved his saber up quickly to block whatever attack might be coming, but to no avail. Three hits almost simultaneously, and he couldn't even see the offender, Zero was just too fast. Colonel was getting weak now, his vision was becoming blurry, and he was in a world of pain. Another hit, and he was knocked onto his back wincing from the pain. When he reopened his eyes, he could barely discern the evil hunter standing over him.

Bearing over Colonel, he began to laugh his evil laugh again. Pointing his saber in the direction of his beaten adversary, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was stopped by a voice familiar to both Zero and Colonel. Moving his head slowly towards the source of the voice, Colonel's sister, Iris could be seen running towards them. "Stop! Don't kill my brother, Zero!" said Iris continuously. Her run quickened as she approached them. 

"Stop! Don't get any closer! He's not right!" Colonel yelled towards his sister.

Zero looked down at Colonel, an even bigger sneer on his face, and without even looking up at Iris as she approached, quickly extended his saber out to his side as if he was pointing at something. He wasn't pointing. He was attacking. 

Zero sliced Iris' head clear off of her shoulders. 

Colonel's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, anger seethed into every fiber of his being, he reached up at his enemy, as if to try and choke him out. 

Zero noticed this pathetic attempt to destroy him and laughed a hearty, sadistic laugh. He brought his saber back to his front, turned it upside down in his hand, brought his other hand to the handle for support, and dropped to one knee. As he dropped to his knee, his saber followed and found itself imbedded in Colonel's chest.

Colonel's eyes bulged at the sudden and unexpected pain of a saber through his chest. Though this was a fatal wound, and Colonel realized this, he kept reaching, determined to kill this insane form of the Zero his now dead sister once loved. His hand stretched up and he arched his back. At every inch that Colonel moved, the pain all over his body increased a million times over, but he had to reach the offender. He reached further and further up towards Zero's neck until he finally reached it. Colonel squeezed as hard as he could, but in his horrible condition, this didn't phase Zero in the slightest, it just caused him to laugh harder. 

Though Colonel expected it, Zero did not remove his saber, or attempt to strike him again. Instead, he let Colonel suffer. Colonel held on as long as he could, but after mere seconds, all went black and he lost all his senses. He felt nothing where he was now. Colonel died with his adversary's blade imbedded in his chest.

Standing back up, Zero's saber can be seen soaked in the blood-like fluid of his two most recent victims. One would also note that the sneer on his face still has not faded. 

Behind the Hunter gone-bad, in the alleyway, a light began to shine brightly. A man with wild gray hair that shot off to the extremities of his head, and a gray mustache, nearly covering his mouth emerged from the light. This man moved his head around, attempting to get his bearings. He moved his head in this manor until his eyes rested on Zero.

A smile crossed the evil man's face as the carnage in front of him came into view. "Good" said the pointy haired man, staring at his creation. "This should help you to kill HIM…to kill Megaman X" said the man.

"I don't need any help from you old man." Said the Maverick Hunter, whipping his head around, his hair slinging along behind and landing on his shoulder. "You may have created me, but that's as far as it goes!" he continued, causing the levels of his anger increase, which only made the old man's smile widen.

At this point, both the old man, and Zero, heard footsteps from around the corner. At the emergence of the unknown person from around the corner, the old man with the gray, pointy hair, stepped back into the shadows, so as not to be seen.

Zero, on the other hand, turned towards it, willing to kill any that cross his path. Sick of waiting, he begins to walk slowly forward.

From around the corner comes none other than the Blue Bomber himself. When X first turned the corner, he saw his friend. Something was wrong with him though, he wasn't right. Then he spotted it, his focus changed to just behind Zero and he saw the two brutally murdered reploids.

X was in shock. He could barely form words. In fact, the only understandable thing that came out of his mouth for the time being was "Zero…did you…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

As Zero stared into the blue in front of him, and X raised his head, their eyes made a connection. X could see the insanity within Zero, Zero could see the fear and confusion in X's. 

Zero wasted no time in attacking X. Because of the distance between them, Zero, began his onslaught by a long, fast run, ending with a thrust towards X's chest.

As X watched, he still couldn't think, speak, or even move. His senses came back to him just before his friends thrust hit him dead on, and he quickly jumped up and onto a nearby wall.

Though Zero's attack missed, his balance was not lost, and the challenge only made his sadistic joy increase. He turned his head slowly towards his prey. Settling his eyes on the blue patch standing out from the wall, he jumped onto the wall right next to the patch and attempted to slice across X's center, but again missed.

This dodge and pursuit pattern continued for many minutes while X tried to reason with his once friend. "Zero! Please stop this madness! Think of all you've done! Think of Iris! Think of m-" he said, but he was cut off by a sharp pain in his right side, just under his chest armor.

Looking down, X saw a saber handle against the spot under his armor that was causing him pain. None other than the psychotic Maverick Hunter himself gripped the handle.

Zero removed his saber, and allowed the nearly lifeless body of the blue bomber drop from the wall, to the ground far below. A thud could be heard, even from the height at which Zero remained.

Zero jumped up in the air, slung his arms up, pointed his feet down, and aimed straight for the head of his most recent victim.

A barely conscience X looked up and noticed a figure growing larger and larger above him. By the time he realized that it was the blonde hunter, it was too late for him to be able to move his weakened body. Suddenly, within a matter of less than a second, X felt his helmet compress, and crack, the pressure in his head quickly rise, and his eyes begin to come out of their sockets. He felt his skull split, and the next thing he saw, nobody knows. The parts that once made up the brain of X splattered across the sidewalk, along with the blood resembling fluid. 

The pointy haired man emerged again from the shadows. "Good! You have destroyed my nemesis at last!" he said in an extremely gleeful tone. "Now, come and let us wreak havoc!" he said, walking past X without so much as a glance.

This angered Zero, and he moved quickly in front of his creator, blocking his path. He grabbed the old man by the throat and began to squeeze. "You do not control me Wily!" he said, squeezing Wily's entire throat tighter and tighter. "I did not ask you to come from the past or to observe me, so I certainly didn't ask you to order me around!" he said, the tight squeeze on Wily's neck began to produce the sound of his neck snapping at every vertebral joint.

The old man tried his hardest to compromise, but Zero didn't hear a word his creator had to say. Death was inevitable.

Once Zero finished snapping his creators neck, and essentially turning it into a crumpled mass, as if someone had made a fist around an empty potato chip bag, he dropped the first human he had ever killed to the floor, adding yet another body to his disgusting mass of bodies.

Turning away from the bloody street corner, he walked away, laughing in such a way that seemed to indicate an indifferent humor of the entire ordeal. 

"I'll destroy them all…" he said with his psychotic eyes moving around, looking for anybody or anything to step into his path. He turned the corner and left to continue the rampage he found so humorous.


End file.
